ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Mages
Soul Mages, or known as Soul Spirits appeared in Scorpium Ultras: Rises of Good and Evil The Movie. They are a group of restless spirits of humans and animals with their souls being hunted by Ultraman Breaker. They are also known as Majins as well. History Scorpium Ultras: Rises of Good and Evil :;Majin Humans After hunting and taking the souls of many humans, Ultraman Breaker in his human form created 20 copies of Majin Human "Soul Mage" to hunt down the other Scorpium Ultras, whom are hiding on Earth as human form. Majin Humans fought well against the Scorpium Ultras in human and Ultra forms, human and giant sized but was eventually defeated by their combined efforts. (except for Cure, Yvon, Dark Sceptor) :;Majin Animals After hunting and taking the souls of many various animals, Ultraman Breaker in his human form created 10 copies of Majin Animals to hunt down Zero and Gai Kurenai. Though they successfully in tracking down the two Ultras and giving them a tough battle, Zero and Orb defeats all of them. Data - Majin Animals= Majin Animals are souls of animals hunted by Ultraman Breaker's human fom, it represents a humanoid figure. A total of 10 Majin Animals is created by the said Ultra. List of Animals Present in this Soul Mage This "Majin Abimals" , "Soul Mages" is consisted of the following animals, the terms are plural: *Cats: It's head is on (Front Left side) of the Soul Mage face and a clawed paw right hand *Dogs: It's head is on (Back Right side) of the Soul Mage face and a dog like finger left head *Snakes: It's head is on (Front Right Side) of the Soul Mage face and numerous tentacles is found around the Soul Mage body parts *Bats: It's head is on (Back Left Side) of the Soul Mage face and a vampire fang teeth in the Soul Mage's mouth. *Cows: It is part of the Soul Mage upper half body with the horns of the cows present in its hands as well. *Sheeps: Although sheeps is part of the Soul Mage, it does not bear the physical features of a sheep. *Snails: Snail is present in this "Soul Mage"'s lower half body, with a thick shell. Powers and Weapons :;From Majin Humans *'Size Change': Majin Animals can change its size from human height to giant height. Energy Beam': An unknown pink energy beam attack. *'Teleportation/ Acceleration': Majin Animals can teleport short distances and accelerate at fast speeds. *'Transparent Body': Under the effects of the sunlight, Majin Animals has a transparent body and is immune to attacks of others, and they are invisble to the naked eye. :;Animals Exclusive *'Hand Claws': From the paws/ claws of dogs and cats, Majin Animals possess handheld claws in their hands that is able to slash his foes, causing some fatal burns. *'Tentacles': With snakes souls in the Majin Animals body, they possess numerous tentacles around their body, it can be use to ensare and capture foes. *'Vengeful Breath': From it's snake face, Majin Animals can release a powerful venom from its mouth. *'Flight': Majin Animals can fly at supersonic speeds. *'Vampire Fangs': Majin Animals possess numerous vampire fangs on their mouth that represents the bats, their can be unleashed as needle against foes. *'Horned Body': Thanks to the souls of snails, cows and sheeps, Majin Animals has a horned body with a very tough and a very thick shell. Can wistand most attacks but not Orb's Orbcalibur attacks. *'Injection Drain''': With the cows horns, Majin Animals towards foes and inject them with his horns and draining their energy. This is unused. }} Trivia *All the Soul Mages present are in a mind controlled directly by Ultraman Breaker, also in a brutal and vile state. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Majin Category:Fan Kaiju